Peaceful Days
by ShatteredLoveBrokenDreams
Summary: Cute one-shot about a day Edward and Bella spend in the meadow. Pure fluff. BxE Second piece of writing, read and review!


(A/N: A one-shot about Bella and Edward in BPOV

_**(A/N: A one-shot about Bella and Edward in BPOV.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable characters from said book. Stephenie Meyer does.)**_

My eyes fluttered open, quickly shutting again when the sun hit them. I groaned and flipped over onto my stomach, peeking at my clock as I did so. The numbers read 12:47. I had slept in, having gotten back from Edward's house late the night before after telling Alice that I wanted to stay at my house for once. Before we had gone to his house, however, I had gone to La Push for a while.

My hand went out to my side, searching for the cold body that was supposed to be lying next to me. When I felt only the empty space, I opened my eyes and flipped back over, sitting up. I was worried; where had he gone? He never left me without telling me, and if he did then he normally left me a note explaining where he was going.

_Relax, Bella, _I told myself. _He's probably out hunting. After all, it's been a while since he has. Or Alice has called him away to do something. _I laughed at the last thought. If Alice had called him for something, then he wouldn't be back for a while.

I yawned, climbing out of my bed. I picked out what I was going to wear today, a dark blue sweater and a pair of jeans. I went down the hall to the bathroom that my father and I shared, undressing and turning on the water in the shower. Stepping in, I let the hot water relax my muscles. I washed and turned off the water, yanking a towel off from on top of the toilet seat to dry off with. I wrapped the towel around my dripping body and stepped out of the shower, spotting my clothes on the counter.

I dressed, towel drying my hair when I was finished. I ran a brush through it, trying to tame the tangles. I decided to let my hair down for today. After brushing my teeth I went back to my room, putting my bag of toiletries on my dresser along with my pajamas. I smelled something cooking… and it actually smelled good.

I went down the stairs, curious as to who could cook in my house. There in the kitchen was my personal Adonis, frying eggs and toasting bread. He turned at the sound of my footsteps.

"Good morning, love," he said in a silky voice.

"Morning," I mumbled, going over to hug him. He kissed my forehead and returned the hug.

"I see you showered," he said, taking in my damp hair. "Good. You don't smell like that dog anymore."

I glared at him, but didn't respond to his question. I didn't see what was so bad about the way Jacob, my werewolf best friend, smelled. He had finally come back after running for a month. "I didn't know you could cook," I commented, looking at the eggs and toast.

He grinned crookedly. "Well, you'll have to taste it and see if it's any good. Esme likes to cook for you when you come over on special occasions, so I help her sometimes."

"It certainly smells good, so I'm sure it can't be that bad," I replied, sitting down at the small table. He brought over a plate with two eggs and two pieces of toast on it to me, and sat in the chair across from me. The chair that my dad usually sat in.

I took a bite, and scrunched up my nose in pretend disgust. Edward looked at me with a worried expression. "You don't like it?" he asked me, looking intently at my face.

"Nope," I laughed. "I love it. It's delicious, thank you." I was finished in a short amount of time, having been hungrier than I though. "So, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the meadow…" he responded, trailing off at the end. He looked as if he were deep in thought. About what, I didn't know.

I nodded, agreeing with him. It had been a while since we had spent time with just each other. Alice had been dragging me around with her, getting last-minute details about my wedding together, and picking out my dress as well as everyone else's. The wedding was going to happen soon, now just two weeks away. I still couldn't believe that I was getting married, and it frightened me a bit. After all, my mother and father's marriage didn't last very long.

I put my dishes in the sink, washing them quickly. Turning to Edward, I smiled at him, and the returning one he gave me dazzled me.

"Shall we leave now?" he asked, getting up and coming over towards me. Before I had a chance to respond he picked me up and put me on his back. I was thrilled at the prospect of running with him; it no longer scared me, and felt natural.

He darted out of my house, shutting the door behind him. As we raced through the woods I kept a tight grip around his neck and waist and watched the trees flying by. They were just flashes of green and brown, shapeless and blurred. My eyes watered as the air hit them, but I kept them wide open anyways, only blinking when I absolutely had to. The wind tangled my hair as it flew behind me, the occasional piece landing in my face. Running with Edward was exhilarating, and something I loved to do.

We reached the meadow in record time, and as he set me down in the circle of trees surrounding it I walked slowly into the beautiful place filled with wildflowers and bathed in sunlight, a rare occurrence for Forks.

Edward walked slowly after me, the sunlight glinting off of his skin, making tiny, diamond-like sparkles appear on it. I sat down in the middle of the meadow, my engagement ring glinting in the sun. He came to sit next to me and I cuddled close to him, both of us lying down in the soft grass.

Edward turned my face towards his and pressed his cold marble lips to my soft ones. Our lips moved in sync with each other, and one of his pale hands tangled itself in my dark brown hair. My own hand went to his bronze locks and stayed there, playing with them as we kissed. The sun beat down on us, causing him to glitter and me to become warm.

My breathing was ragged as I pulled apart for air, as was Edward's. He was taking unnecessary breaths, looking at me. He placed his forehead against mine in, his hands encircling my waist as he brought me close to his frigid body. I wrapped my arms around his back and buried my face in his chest, a habit I had picked up. His hands stroked my hair from the top of my head to my waist, gently untangling it.

The rest of the day was spent peacefully in mine and Edward's meadow. We talked about anything and everything, glad to have some alone time again.

The sun was setting as I looked up at the sky, sighing. "We should probably go back to my house," I said reluctantly. "I have to cook Charlie dinner, and he's going to be wondering where I am." I really didn't want to leave though. The day had been great with just the two of us, and I wished that it would have lasted longer.

"I'll take you back," he offered, knowing that I still had "visiting hours," as my dad called it. He had not taken the news of my engagement to Edward well, and only let him in the house between the hours of seven and ten p.m., so as to prevent "activities" happening at night. I was, thankfully, allowed to spend the day with Edward at his house though. Little did he know that Edward spent the night with me as well.

I smiled gratefully at Edward, who grinned before once again throwing me onto his back. I kissed Edward's neck before we got there, and got a return kiss on my hand. It was the small gestures we gave each other that showed how deeply in love we were.

As we reached the entrance to the woods behind my house, Edward put me down and smoothed my hair for me. We walked up to my door hand in hand. As I opened it, I turned to look at him sadly before kissing him. "I love you," I said softly.

"I love you, too," he said back, just as softly, before disappearing again into the woods, on the way back to his house.

I walked into the kitchen, looking at the clock. It was five thirty; only an hour and a half before I could see Edward again. "Hi, Dad," I called, hearing the TV.

"Hey, Bells," he called back, coming into the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"It was great," I said, smiling.

"Did you and Edward spend it together?" he asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Yes, we went to his house," I lied. My dad would not have liked the fact that Edward and I were in a meadow, alone, for the entire day. He was over protective and always feared the worst when it came to myself and my boyfriend.

"That's nice," he said.

"Yeah…" I replied, getting out the supplies I needed to make spaghetti.

Forty five minutes later Charlie and I were sitting at the dinner table eating dinner. It was a quiet affair; neither of us were talkers. I did the dishes afterwards, trying to keep my mind off of Edward. I looked at the clock again. Six thirty-five…

"I'm going to go upstairs for a while," I said to my dad, kissing him on the cheek. "Edward should be here in about twenty-five minutes." I walked into my room, turning on my computer. I tapped my fingers, waiting for it to load. Getting on the internet, I exited out of the millions of pop-ups, checking my email. There was one from my mom, so I replied to it. By the time I was finished it was seven. The doorbell rang, and I ran down the stairs to get it.

"Hello, love," Edward chuckled, kissing my knuckles.

I smiled brightly back at him before dragging him upstairs, only allowing him to say hello to my dad before I did so.

The next few hours were spent with more talking. By the time ten came around Charlie was tired, heading for bed as soon as Edward left the house.

"'Night, Bells," he said in my doorway.

"'Night, Dad," I said back, yawning.

Edward came back when Charlie was asleep. He crawled into my bed with me and I snuggled up against him, falling asleep to the sound of him humming my lullaby.

_**((So, what did you think? Was it good, bad? This is only my second fanfic, so I know I could improve my writing. Tell me how? Review with your answers!**_

_**ShatteredLoveBrokenDreams))**_


End file.
